This Is Our Shame
by Echoed
Summary: A love that is both sacred and secret. What will happen between the two that were never supposed to feel in such ways? (Will probably be PG13 by the end.)


DiSCLAIMER-- So far, I own nothing. Not even a freaking cat.  
  
This is basically setting a history for the story, I'll get into the story line in the second chapter. If you can't already tell, this will be about a certain ferret Boy and redhead. Reviews are good. :)  
  
Big fat drops of rain fell from the sky, it was as if the hurt hidden in the clouds was so bottled up it just exploded with a downpour which seemed to last for days. In the mansion, with his eyes set straight onto the translucent window, he watched the liquid slide down wizened tree trunks and down to the earth's core. He seemed bored, but how was it possible to be bored when you could have everything and anything? Draco Malfoy, at this time, wished he had a friend. He would never let anyone into his little secret, however. Instead, he could hear the voices brewing from the bottom of the mansion stairs.  
  
"Yes, Draco's turning out to be a fine chap. Already done with his sixth year of Hogwarts, he'll be going back soon to graduate.My boy, what a fine Death Eater he'll be." Lucious's voice boomed from the lower floor, over the scurried steps of the house elves. Draco seemed even more upsetted by this statement. Why was his father out of hiding, anyway? Both he and his mother knew that he was silly to be strutting around the mansion so. At anytime, the death eaters would invade and whisk him off to Azkaban with his fellow Death Eater friends. Draco could sense his mother fidgeting at those words, her eyes filled with a fear.   
  
"You're sure, Lucious? Why, he could be an excellent seeker for the Chudley Cannons, or even the Headmaster of Hogwarts!" Narcissa fragile voice sounded even more delicate, as she traced the bruises shining on her arm carefully. Lucious took no notice, especially when he heard the soft steps Draco took to the top of the stairs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his disturbed son, looking both angry and annoyed. It was until he heard Draco speak that he did not look towards his son.  
  
"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" was all Draco could manage to speak, and his father clucked his tongue at the ignorance of his family.   
  
"Soon, my boy, soon." At this, Lucious fled towards the massive Malfoy kitchen, a trail of house elves following. Draco looked to his mother with both pity and confusion.  
  
"How can you stand him?" He questioned, biting his lip in expectance of her answer. Narcissa just shrugged her thin shoulders and followed her husband silently.  
  
-------  
  
Virginia Weasley looked to the sky and smiled. She loved the rain, she loved the smell and the feeling of wet grass beneath her feet, and better yet, she loved how the rain would begin yet another fabulous year at her favorite school. With her wild red hair, soaked, and vicious brown eyes, she was the perfect girl to finish up the last of the Weasly chain in Hogwarts, now that her older sibling, Ron, was soon to graduate. With hopes in her heavy heart, Ginny prayed over and over in her mind that this would be a good year, that this would be the year she finally found that "SOMEONE". Of course, that someone has not been Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, or the infamous evil diary from her first year. Especially a past crush, the famous Harry Potter. Was it admiration, was it the fact she was star-struck by his bright eyes and lightning scar? No one knew, but whatever it was, it withered away by her fourth year, and by the few months ago that Harry decided to test the connection and kiss her. Thankfully, Harry's best friend and Ginny's sibling, Ronald Weasley, had not discovered their little secret. Infact, the only one who knew was Luna Lovegood, Ginny's Ravenclaw sister slash best friend.  
  
Ginny was awakened from this reverie like trance by Ron poking his head out the door of the Burrow and calling her name until she turned and looked straight at him.  
  
"Harry's arrived, come in and say 'Hi'," Ron demanded, before sticking his flaming red hair covered head back into the house. Ginny looked up towards the blob-gray sky, smiled, and followed the example of Ron and entered the house.  
  
It took Ginny a moment to finally meet Harry's sad eyes. She stared for minutes, then looked away, confused with why Harry had such nostalgia sketched in his acrid eyes. It was he waited for something he could never receive. Morose, Harry smiled at Ginny with a smile drowned in plastic, and finally spoke.  
  
"Hello Ginny," was all Harry could manage without breaking down. How could she not realize that she was his need?  
  
"Hi, Harry. How's your summer been?" It was a cheap shot at trying to recreate some sort of means of conversation, but every bit helped. She missed the way they could speak without having to feel lust and desire entwining their hearts.  
  
"Fine." Harry looked to Ron, but Ron seemed bored with the dull reunion and grabbed Harry by the wrist.   
  
"Come on let's go practice some Quidditch before my head explodes." At Ron's last words, Harry and Ron dissapeared as quick as they came, and Ginny was left with nothing but thoughts and an empty heart. 


End file.
